Someone's Gonna Get Hurt
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Just one more error could be a fatal step. You keep throwing punches but you won't win this fight... Written for the Madly Eccentric RP Drabble Challenge.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended**

2012:

"Arista! My office now!" Voice sounded it out like a guard calling out roll call in a prison, both stern and completely serious. I started to skip towards the office but was stopped when my dad stuck his head from his office door with an annoyed expression formed on his face. I changed my steps into a head bowed fast paced walk to meet him at the door. Triton Vendetti was not a patient person. If he said walk, you run. Unless you're uncoordinated then it's better you power walk your way there. "Good. Have a seat, I have something I need you to do." I raised a brow as I watched Triton move to his desk.

"Me? Wait are you being serious? Why me?" My tone rang out in pure confusion. I wasn't exactly the Vendetti daughter thy was given things to do. My easily distracted attention and hyperactivity caused me to mess up a lot of jobs, but my medicine kept me lazy.

"Yes you, Arista." I watched as Triton straighten in his chair. "What do you know about Tip Hamilton? I know you went to school with him and his twin and that I hired Dash to be your bodyguard. Has he mentioned anything of his brother?" I hesitated, trying to get my mind to focus on the thoughts of what I knew of my bodyguard's twin.

"Uh.. Stories about them switching on test days, stuff like that? Why?" I straightened my posture in my chair, trying to understand why Triton was asking me about someone he hired. He was the one talking about running background checks. Oh god did he think something was happening between Tip and AdelLa? First off ewe and secondly No. I didn't know what came over me but I blurted out "Tip's gay. Him and AdelLa aren't doing anything if that's what you're asking. Dash told me that much."

"Well that a relief I guess. I was actually wondering if he had mentioned any plans Tip might have had about leaving or quitting? Taking AdelLa with him?" I made a face as Triton asked his next question and shook my head.

"No. Not that I know of. What's going on?" I looked around the office feeling like this was going to end up as a prank or something.

"There's been some rumors amongst the guards about Tip planning to use AdelLa to get money from me. Has me concerned. If it's true I need someone I trust to deal with him. I will not have a trader pretending to protect my daughter. Your sisters are busy and Drina would shoot first before confirming so, Arista I'm going to have you do it. I'll pay you triple your usual allowance, if this problem is dealt with." My jaw went slack in shock as I looked at Triton. Was he being serious right now? Me? Me deal with a potential trader? Me go against my bodyguard's brother? OH MY GOD, what if it's true and the brothers are in on it together? I refuse to be a hostage and negotiated for money. I jumped up from the chair that sat in front of Triton's desk.

"Yes! I'll do it! Wait... When you say deal with it... What do you mean? Fire him? I could so do the 'you're fired!' Trump thing." My words trailed off as Triton shook his head and leaned to pull a gun from his desk drawer and pushed it towards me.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch a gun after that time I got excited and shot AdelLa?"

"True, but I'll make an exception this time. You're older now and I know you'll hesitate using until you feel you need to. Just make sure the rumors are true first." I stared at the gun in front of me before picking it up in my hands, feeling the heavy cool metal before tucking it away in my bag. I nodded my head and walked out of the office. I knew AdelLa would be in her "batcave" of a loft dad bought her after graduation. My plan was to talk and see if anything seemed weird with her or Tip. Like if they were planning something or something. When I pulled up at the tall tower, I waved at the guards working the doors and gave my fingerprints and name to operate the doors and elevators to take me up to AdelLa's computer lab. "Hey Ad-ella! It's me! Wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch or something, have some sister bonding time maybe?" I heard the door's air lock release and open. The dark lighting made me squint until my eyes adjusted. I looked around. I didn't see anyone around. Just music playing softly and computer screens all showing a weird symbol I used to see AdelLa draw all the time.

"She went out for a minute, checking servers or something. What are you doing here Arista?" I jumped hearing Tip's voice from behind me. I was nervous and couldn't even attempt to hide it. I wasn't an assassin I didn't know how this shit worked or how to accomplish what my dad was setting me up for.

"I'm here to see my sister. If she's downstairs why aren't you?" I raised a brow trying to mask my nervousness by using my usual sarcasm.

"Doesn't need me for that. She knows what she's doing, plus I heard she had a visitor and stayed up here to find out why one of the Vendetti daughters would be visiting when they all seem to have their own little lives going on, and then I remembered there's one that doesn't have a life at all, Arista Vendetti. The failure of the Vendetti girls. No talent other than sitting on a couch watching cartoons. How does that happen exactly, Alana is all about Music, Attina has street smarts, AdelLa is the computer whiz, Drina is the sharpshooter and let's not forget the favorite, Aquata.. Well pulling off rainbow hair is a talent in itself and Ariel, younger than you and is a genius scientist, how is it you have no talent? Hmm? No wonder Dash gets irritated as your bodyguard." I growled through gritted teeth as I stared down Tip, but took the hits, knowing he was trying to make me react. I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders as I remembered what dad had said.

"You're an ass, but at least my name isn't on Triton's hit list for rumors." I stopped myself from saying anymore. I watched as a smirk stretched across Tip's face.

"Rumors? Really?" I nodded my head as I took a step back when Tip stepped forward. "Man, I'm just amazing that's not a rumor. That's fact." I rolled my eyes at Tip's words.

"Not really that kind of rumor. Word is you're a bastard and trying to use my sister." I gritted my teeth as my anger was starting to seep through.

Tip's laugh echoed as he leaned forward and looked at the door before looking back at me to speak in a low tone. "That's not a rumor either. I'm going to be rich just off your sister. Do you realize what she's capable of? She could hack bank accounts before you could blink right. Vendetti accounts, Boogie accounts, McDuck, fuck she could fucking take over the world. RedStorm will happen and taking her away from your family will be the best decision she ever made." I stuck my hand into the bag and gripped the gun.

"Why, are you telling me this? This shit isn't a joke dude. Triton wants you dead for it." Tip laughed loudly as her tried to step closer to me. My back hit the wall and he stopped in his steps, leaving space between us. He could tell I was scared no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Because, who would believe your overactive imagination?" Arista none of your family will believe a word from your mouth. Not even daddy gives a shit what story you have to tell him." I lost it I couldn't take the words, the tear down he was firing off at me. I was blinded by red and deaf too apparently. I never heard the door slide open or seen AdelLa and dad walk in before I squeezed the trigger back. I didn't hear anything until I felt the hard punch that connected with my face. Her yelling was loud against my ear until Triton had guards pull her off of me. When the crack sounded the room went quiet and dad helped me to my feet. "Nice shot." I stood on shaky legs and felt the weight of cash pressed into my hands. "There you go. Spend it wisely." When the room cleared I stood confused. What the fuck just happened? I needed a drink or something. I went to the casino down the street. It wasn't about winning. I just needed to play a few hands, drink some drinks, and just get my mind off whatever just happened.

A couple games and drinks. Hours of alcohol intake and running out of money I was given. I was approached by a suit who offered more money. I was too far gone to realize who he was or what he was up to. Now I have loan sharks following me, talking about final warning and sending an executioner that knows me better than anyone.

Present:

I rolled over, blinded by the sun that peeked through the curtains and seen Dash staring me down, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" I groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"No go away... Unless you made breakfast or are going to...then you can stay." I could smell bacon and coffee and moved from the bed to the kitchen. Lana would be pissed if she knew about Dash being in the house but karma was bound to catch up with me eventually. Might as well enjoy what I can.


End file.
